La Rosa Escarlata
by AthenaTao
Summary: Esta es la historia de Shaman King basada en el anime, es prácticamente lo mismo pero con modificaciones al agregar mi personaje inventado, la cual tendra mucha relacion con Yoh Asakura... Dejen sus reviews pliis!
1. La niña mitad demonio mitad humana

**Notas de la Autora (por favor leerlas para entender bien la narración)**

¿?: Diálogos de los personajes

: pensamientos de los personajes

(...): especificación o notas de la autora en las narraciones

- ...-: acciones de los personajes mientras hablan

——...——: cambios de horas, minutos, segundos, días, etc.

...:: cambio de lugar

…: recuerdo (Flash Back)

**Capitulo 1:** La niña mitad demonio mitad humana

¿?: ¿Segura de que es una niña?

¿?: Sí, estoy completamente segura

Dos mujeres caminaban por un largo sendero, rodeado de árboles y flores. Al final del sendero había un pequeño templo de color rojo y techo café. Todo el lugar estaba nevado y blanco, se veía muy hermoso y al juzgar por las nubes del cielo, pronto comenzaría a nevar. Pero eso era totalmente normal para los habitantes de Rusia, que seguían con sus labores cotidianas.

Ambas mujeres vestían kimonos muy elegantes. Una de ellas, la más baja, tenía el cabello largo y suelto, de color castaño oscuro. La otra mujer tenía un semblante más serio, era más alta e imponente pero igual de hermosa. El cabello era azul marino y estaba recogido en un rodete. Los ojos eran violetas y fríos.

¿?: -la mujer más baja- como se enteraran nuestros hijos de que ellos…

¿?: -la mujer alta- nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. Pero, tú esposo… Keiko-chan –se detiene y mira a la otra mujer-

La mujer llamada Asakura Keiko respondió al nombre, bajando la mirada unos segundos. Luego puso una mano en su estomago y hablo con voz queda.

Keiko: el bebe que ahora llevo en mi vientre tendrá el mismo apellido de mi marido, Ran-chan (se refiere a la mamá de Ren)

Ran: ¿no se molestara?

Keiko: no, él ya lo sabe

Ran: ya veo. ¿Por qué estamos en Rusia? Creo que era más cómodo tener a tu última hija en Izumo, o al menos en Japón ¿no crees?

Keiko: -sonríe divertida- sí, claro que sería más cómodo. Este frío es insoportable, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, mi pequeña niña debe nacer en Rusia… Así lo quisieron los Grandes Espíritus, y así lo querría su padre…

Ran: ¿dónde esta él…?

Keiko: -encogiéndose de hombros- desapareció en la ventisca hace una semana… me dijeron que esta muerto. Pobre de mi hija, crecerá sola…

Ran: por cierto, Keiko-chan. ¿Como se llamara tu hija?

Keiko: Rika. Asakura Rika

La noche del primero de enero, Asakura Keiko dio a luz a una niña albina. En el parto, Keiko murió a pesar de tener una sonrisa vacía en su rostro. El bebé quedo solo en un templo, increíblemente no lloraba y mantenía los ojos abiertos. Estos ojos eran grises y totalmente inexpresivos. Al lado del bebé y del cuerpo sin vida de Keiko, aparecieron dos espíritus flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Uno era un hombre de aspecto serio y calculador, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Llevaba un trajo entero de color blanco. A su lado había una mujer de rostro cálido, acogedor aunque asustadizo. Su cabello era corto y también rubio y los ojos iguales a los del hombre. Usaba un vestido blanco y verde. El espíritu hombre tomo al bebé en sus brazos, luego ambos desaparecieron.

¿?: Iryasviel-sama… ya amaneció

Una niña de 4 años abrió los ojos de golpe. En lugar en donde estaba era un callejón sin salida, escabroso y congelado, no precisamente por la helada que cae en la noche, si no más bien, por culpa de esa niña.

Esta se encontraba sentada, apoyando la espalda en la pared, las piernas recogidas y los brazos cruzados. Se puso de pie, aunque se tambaleo un poco y apoyo una mano en la pared para no caer. Miro a su izquierda, encontrándose con un espejo trizado y viejo, algo sucio, aun así, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Unos ojos calipsos claros, cristalinos y casi transparentes, vacíos, difícil de decidir si eran hermosos o terroríficos. Estos resaltaban aun más con el rostro pálido e increíblemente blanco y delicado de la niña, que no perdía la gracia a pesar de tener el cuerpo con manchas de sangre seca. El cabello blanco, hasta más abajo del pecho, emitía un extraño brillo sobrenatural, y usaba un flequillo que le cubría la frente y algunas mechas le caían sobre los ojos.

De su cabello podían sobresalir dos orejas puntiagudas, y de sus manos, unas filosas garras. Un colmillo se asomaba de los labios de la niña.

Apartó la mirada bruscamente del vidrio, para dejar de mirarse, y luego movió sus ojos para distinguir a dos espíritus que flotaban a su lado. (Los mismos espíritus de antes)

Freya: esto… Iryasviel-sama, ¿se-se encuentra bien? –con timidez-

La niña no respondió, siguió mirándolos vagamente, luego puso una mano en la nuca. Cuando hablo, no parecía tener expresión o emoción alguna en su voz, a pesar de que era delicada y suave.

Iryasviel: maten al hombre que anoche me golpeo la cabeza

Satoru: ¿por qué no va usted misma? –enojado-

Freya: ¡Sa-Satoru! –asustada-

Iryasviel siguió sin hacer nada, salvo levantar su otro brazo y extenderlo en dirección al espíritu que respondía al nombre de Satoru. El espíritu pronto comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras su rostro adquiría expresión de sorpresa para luego mirar inquisitivamente a la niña.

Satoru: ¡deténgase!

Iryasviel: irás

Satoru: ¡si voy, pero deténgase!

Iryasviel bajo su brazo, e inmediatamente el cuerpo transparente del espíritu volvió a ser visible. Este miro con odio a la niña, para luego mirar al otro espíritu que estaba su lado, mirando asustada.

Satoru: ¿Qué miras? Muévete ya

Freya: ¡ha-hai!

Los espíritus desaparecieron rápidamente y, en los diez segundos que pasaron, la niña no hizo nada. Luego dejo de estar de pie sin moverse para mirarse a sí misma. La chica se encontraba sin prenda alguna, luego levantó la mirada al escuchar que la vida en el pueblo ya había comenzado, al notar que unos hombres pasaron acarreando algunas cosas.

Iryasviel chasqueo sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos e, de una manera inexplicable, su cuerpo fue cubierto con un vestido blanco hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con escote en la espalda y sin mangas. Tenía un bordado en la terminación del vestido y sus manos también fueron cubiertas con unos guantes de color blanco, hasta las muñecas. Unos listones de color azul adornaron su cabello en algunos mechones.

Después de eso, comenzó a caminar a paso lento, manteniendo la vista al frente. Cada movimiento que hacía, parecía ser calculado y programado, similar al de un robot. Sin darse cuenta, ya que ella no pensaba absolutamente nada, se interno en un bosque que estaba a la bajada del pueblo. Ese bosque era silencioso, no se oía ningún animal o ser viviente, el único ruido que pudo escuchar fue el de un río. Al no tener nada más que hacer, salvo esperar a sus espíritus que regresaran, se encamino a ese río. Al llegar se acercó más a ese río de agua cristalina, notando que en él no había peces y a medida que ella se acercaba, este se iba congelando al igual que el césped que pisaba.

De pronto, salto unos metros y se mantuvo en el aire mientras se volvía, ya que alguien había lanzado una ráfaga de poder en dirección hacía ella. Antes de que cayera al suelo, alguien (la misma persona que lanzó el ataque) la sujeto por el cuello y comenzó a apretarla. Si no hubiese sido por ese diminuto cuerpo que tenía, ella podría haberse soltado y asesinado a ese hombre. La niña tosió en signo de que se estaba asfixiando y comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos, sin antes mirar bien a su atacante: un hombre alto, de ojos y cabello negro, con una barba del mismo color y puntiaguda. Un sombrero negro y ropas también de ese oscuro color, una Biblia en la mano que tenía libre y una cruz atada al cuello. Atrás del hombre, un niño de 5 años sonreía divertido. Cabello largo de color castaño ceniza, con dos mechones principales más largos en frente y ojos negros. Usaba una capa de color arena, unos guantes rojos, pantalones cafés oscuros y el pecho descubierto.

Niño: mátala ya

La niña puso una mano en el brazo del hombre, y comenzó a apretarlo. El brazo del sujeto poco a poco se fue congelando, tanto, que tuvo que soltarla. La niña calló de rodillas y llevó una mano a su cuello y respiro agitadamente. Por primera vez, hubo un cambio de expresión en su rostro, ya que frunció las cejas y con odio miro a ambas personas que estaban en frente de ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer algo o quisiera hacerlo, el lugar en el que estaban se comenzó a congelar aun más de lo que ya estaba, y se levanto un helado viento al momento en que alguien aparecía entre Iryasviel, el hombre y el niño. Era una chica de 14 años, alta y delgada, de largo cabello blanco parecido al de la niña, y usaba un traje extraño de color azul marino. Iryasviel no pudo ver su rostro, ya que le miraba simplemente la espalda.

Niño: ¿nos habíamos visto en otra ocasión?

Chica: sí. ¿No te acuerdas? Mataste a mi hermano la otra noche

Niño: ¿tu hermano? Mmm… ¡Ah! Ya recordé, con razón tu rostro se me hacía familiar. ¿Diamond, verdad?

Chica: sí, esa es mi familia

Niño: entonces tu debes ser la pequeña, ¿Diamond… Reiko? Corrígeme si me equivoco

Reiko: no, esta bien. Ese es mi nombre, aunque para ti, Diamond-sama

Niño: -ríe- te quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿viniste a vengarte?

Reiko: no, la verdad, no me interesa matarte –se voltea hacía Iryasviel- vengo por ella

Iryasviel se puso de pie lentamente y manteniendo una mano en su cuello. El rostro de la chica llamada Reiko era casi tan blanco como el de ella, muy lindo y maduro. Los ojos eran de un hermoso y brillante dorado.

Hombre: ¿tú la conoces?

Reiko: no, claro que no. Pero ahora la conoceré, aunque primero, debo deshacerme de ustedes

Niño: creo no haber entendido bien, ¿te desharás de nosotros?

Reiko: sí

Niño: -dando unos pasos a delante- te daré el honor de pelear contra mí entonces

Reiko: que bien, no me haría gracia pelear contra un sirviente –señalando al hombre-

Antes de que comenzaran a pelear, Iryasviel se había adelantado para ponerse ella esta vez en medio de Reiko y del niño.

Reiko: pequeña, ¿quieres dejar que yo me haga cargo, por favor?

Iryasviel: -se voltea hacía ella- desaparece

Reiko: -riendo nerviosa- esta bien, pero ahora, ¿quieres quitarte?

Iryasviel miro con odio a esa chica. Prefirió ignorarla, para encarar al niño. Al cabo de unos segundos, los espíritus de la niña aparecieron tras esta.

Satoru: listo, el sujeto esta muerto, ¿contenta? _¿Qué clase de pregunta le hice ¬¬?_

Freya: -mirando al frente- etto… ¿Satoru? ¿No conocemos a ese niño?

Satoru: ¿amh? –mira al niño- ¿¡Como qué si lo conocemos!? ¡Es Hao-sama!

Freya: ¡AH! –mira a la niña- Iryasviel-sama T-T

Iryasviel: llegan tarde

Satoru: esto… ¿nos quiere decir que hace con Hao-sama?

Iryasviel: no sé quien es Hao

Niño: -ríe- yo me llamo Hao, Rosa Escarlata

Iryasviel: ¿Rosa Escarlata?

Sus espíritus se miraron de reojo unos momentos, luego volvieron a mirar a su shaman. El niño, ahora Hao, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

Hao: llegaron muchos espectadores. Yo quería matar a Iryasviel, pero bueno, me conformaré con luego encontrar a Rika

Iryasviel: yo soy Rika

Hao: no, tú eres Iryasviel

Diciendo eso, Hao desapareció junto con el hombre. La chica llamada Reiko se hizo notar nuevamente al dejar escapar un suspiro, luego se acercó al lado de Iryasviel y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura mientras le sonreía.

Reiko: estuvo cerca, ¿cierto?

Iryasviel: dime quien eres, para luego matarte

Reiko: mi nombre es Reiko. Pero si quieres, me puedes llamar Rei-chan -

Iryasviel: ¿Por qué debería llamarte así si tu nombre es Reiko?

Reiko: -riendo- ¡son sobrenombres! Mmm… -llevando una mano a su mentón- ¡ya sé! Te llamaré Irya-chan, y luego Ri-chan

Iryasviel: ¿Irya-chan? ¿Ri-chan?

Reiko: ¿verdad que suena kawaii?

Iryasviel: ¿kawaii?

Reiko: -sonríe extrañada- aun no entiendes muchas cosas… mm… me pregunto si debería haber llegado en unos años más…

Iryasviel contemplo a la chica como hablaba sola. Aunque de pronto, comenzó a perder el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, inconciente.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

Athena Ikimasu! Ohayo! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo Hasta el momento los únicos personajes de Shaman King que han aparecido a sido Hao, Keiko Asakura, Ran Tao y el sirviente de Hao que precisamente ahora no recuerdo su nombre xD Ojala les guste y dejen sus reviews pliiss!!!


	2. Mi primera impresion de ti

**Capitulo 2: **Mi primera impresión de ti

Cuando abrió los ojos y pudo despertar, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en un cómodo futón. Se incorporo rápidamente para quedar sentada, y recorrer la habitación en la que estaba. Era grande y vacía, sin muchas cosas salvo muebles o cajas. Esta se llevo una mano a su cuello, notando que tenía unas marcas y se puso de pie. Miro a sus lados, no había rastro de la chica llamada Reiko ni de sus espíritus, y se encamino rápidamente hacía la salida.

Corrió la puerta de la habitación, para ahora encontrarse con el pasillo de una antigua e imponente casa, con un jardín muy hermoso. En medio de ese jardín, se encontraba un anciano que le daba la espalda, vestía un kimono café con azul, sandalias y calcetas blancas. Era calvo en el medio, y a los lados tenía cabello gris.

La niña se acercó al anciano lentamente y con cautela, con una mano levantada y estirada, haciendo que sus garras parecieran una cuchilla. Sin embargo, se escucho una risa por parte del anciano, quien se volvió hacía Iryasviel.

Viejo xD: veo que despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Esta no contestó y no bajo la mano, aunque se detuvo.

Viejo: santo dios, eres igual a tu padre, Iryasviel

La niña frunció un poco el ceño y bajo un poco su mano.

Iryasviel: si no me respondes quien eres, te mato

Viejo: ¿así amenazas a todo el mundo? –ríe un poco- vaya, no debes tener muchos amigos

Esta desapareció y volvió a parecer a unos centímetros del anciano, tomándolo por el cuello pero antes de que le clavara las garras, el anciano volvió a hablar.

Viejo: bájame, Iryasviel, no creo que quieras matar a tu abuelo

Iryasviel no le clavo las garras, pero siguió tomándolo por el cuello.

Iryasviel: ¿Qué es "abuelo"?

Viejo: el padre de tu madre, es decir, de Keiko

Iryasviel: entonces no me sirves de nada

Viejo: ya lo creo, pero tu hermano se pondrá muy triste si cuando llega me ve muerto

Iryasviel soltó inmediatamente al anciano, para apartarse un poco de él y mirar a ambos lados.

Iryasviel: él no esta aquí

Viejo: pero va llegar muy pronto, esta entrenando en el Monte. Por cierto, me llamo Asakura Yohmei

Iryasviel: no me interesa

Yohmei: mm… ¿no crees que tu hermano preferiría ver a Rika?

Iryasviel: yo soy Rika

Yohmei: -ríe un poco- no, yo estoy viendo a Iryasviel

Iryasviel: son la misma

Yohmei: ¿no conoces tu apariencia humana?

Iryasviel: no la necesito

Yohmei: ¿y sabes como convertirte en uno?

Iryasviel se tomo su tiempo en responder, luego desvió la mirada enojada.

Iryasviel: no

Ante tal respuesta, Yohmei sonrió un poco, algo que pareció molestar a la niña. El anciano se había dado la vuelta, para entrar en la casa, sin embargo, Iryasviel le hablo:

Iryasviel: enséñeme

Yohmei: -volviéndose hacía ella- ¿perdón?

Iryasviel: -sin mirarlo- enséñeme como convertirme en humana

Yohmei: ¿por qué?

Iryasviel: si no lo hace lo mato

Yohmei: -riendo- esta bien, esta bien. Primero que nada, debes ir a purificarte a la cascada que esta en…

Iryasviel: no entraré al agua

Yohmei: ¿por qué no?

Iryasviel: si me sigue haciendo preguntas, lo mato

Yohmei: ¿no sabes decir otra cosa?

Iryasviel volvió a mirarlo con odio, esa fue una respuesta más que suficiente para el anciano.

Yohmei: bien, tranquila. Ven conmigo

La niña siguió a su ahora abuelo hacía un templo y entraron en él. Ahí, sentada en medio del templo y tomando té, se encontraba una anciana de la edad de Yohmei. Era de pelo canoso y recogido en un tomate, usaba unas gafas negras redondas y un kimono. La anciana se volvió cuando sintió entrar a Yohmei e Iryasviel.

Yohmei: no sabía que estabas aquí, Kino

Kino: sabes que vengo aquí todas las tardes para… -se queda mirando a la niña- ¿Zafira-san…?

Iryasviel: me llamo Rika

Kino: eres igual a…

Yohmei: sí, a su padre y hermana…-mira a Rika- ella es Asakura Kino, tu abuela. –mira a Kino- querida, ella es… bueno, ahora es Iryasviel, pero es Asakura Rika

Iryasviel: dije que me llamo Rika, y siempre seré Rika

Kino: ella no es mi nieta

Iryasviel: y tu no eres mi abuela, vieja fea

Kino: ò.ó –ardiendo en fuego xD-

Yohmei se sorprendió ante el comentario de Iryasviel, aunque estaba divertido.

Yohmei: Kino, ¿quieres enseñarle a Iryasviel el conjuro para transformarse en humana?

Kino: ¿para qué?

Yohmei: cuando Yoh llegué, creo que se asustará si ve a un demonio y le dicen que es su hermana

Kino: -se pone de pie- ella no es hermana de mi nieto

Iryasviel: eso me va y me viene, es decir que no me interesa, ahora solo enséñeme como transformarme en humana

Kino: ¿por qué estas aquí?

Iryasviel: no me haga preguntas, vieja, eso no le incumbe. No me interesa si usted considera que no somos hermanos, a mi eso también me da igual, estoy aquí por asuntos de los Grandes Espíritus

Tanto Yohmei como Kino se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la niña. Al hablar, realmente no parecía que esa niña tan hermosa dijera esas palabras, más bien, parecían ser programadas, como si estuviese diciendo un discurso.

Yohmei se tardo un buen tiempo para convencer a su esposa de enseñarle a Iryasviel, mientras esta esperaba de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en la anciana, quien comenzaba a irritarse y ponerse de muy mal humor. Cuando finalmente accedió a eso, encaro a su nieta para comenzar a enseñarle.

Kino: canta

Iryasviel: ¿ah?

Kino: que cantes, niña, que cantes

Iryasviel: ¿qué es "cantes"?

Yohmei y Kino: ..

Kino: no puedo con esto ¬¬

Yohmei: emh… mira Iryasviel… Cantar es emh… -canta- (8) parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando, parece que va a llover, hay mamá me estoy mojando (8)

Kino e Iryasviel: …

Kino: -estalla en risa xD- jajajaja no te había oído cantar desde que nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Yohmei: sí, ¿Cómo olvidarme? Fue allá cuando las vacas…

Iryasviel: sigamos, ¿para que quiere que "cante"?

Kino: ¿eh? Ah, sí, tu especie de demonio es muy diferente a las demás, ya que sus poderes sobrenaturales se activan cuando se canta y…

Iryasviel: no eres un demonio, y dudo mucho que te hayas encontrado con alguno

Kino: tú madre me contó sobre ellos

Iryasviel: entonces continúa

Kino: bueno, cuando tú cantes, yo recitaré un conjuro para convertirte en humana

Iryasviel: quiere decir que yo no puedo hacer el conjuro sola

Kino: exactamente

Iryasviel: de acuerdo

Kino sacó de un cajón un largo rosario (era el rosario de los 1080), y se volvió a sentar, esta vez frente a Iryasviel. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que nadie hablo.

Kino: ¿Qué demonios estas esperando o.ó? ¡Canta, niña!

Iryasviel: -la toma por el cuello- no sé cantar

Yohmei y Kino:

Yohmei: emh… vamos, Iryasviel-san, no eres una niña ordinaria. Sabrás que hacer

Iryasviel soltó a su abuela, y dio unos pasos atrás. No sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida, estaba absolutamente en blanco. Realmente no sabía hacerlo, aunque cerró los ojos y abrió su boca.

Ambos ancianos la miraron sorprendidos, y no fue por qué la niña había comenzado a cantar en un idioma diferente (ruso), si no que porque la voz era realmente hermosa. Totalmente maravilloso, la habitación se lleno de esa melodía que cantaba la niña, sin emoción alguna y sin expresión, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser hermosa y triste a la vez.

_En este mundo que pronto se acercará a su destrucción_

_Cosas como sueños y esperanza no tienen importancia_

_Tú, que has caído dormida dentro de mi corazón, no te levantes jamás_

_En una gran lluvia de hielo, algún día mí vida se congelará_

_Debo encontrar el camino ahogándome en mis sueños _

_Incluso si acabo ahogándome, un sueño es solo un sueño _

_Y podré ver… mi triste luz_

Kino se apresuro a tomar el rosario, y recitaba al mismo tiempo que Iryasviel cantaba. Mientras ambas hacían eso, la apariencia de la niña fue cambiando al momento en que esta emitía una extraña luz blanca, que impidió a Yohmei poder ver así que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Kino dejo de recitar y calló de lado, aunque estaba despierta pero muy cansada, mientras que la niña seguía de pie, pero ahora, era diferente. El cabello seguía igual de blanco, sin embargo, ahora era cortó hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, y había dos mechones de cabello más largos que el resto que le llegaban hasta el pecho. Un fleco caía sobre su frente, el rostro blanco como el de antes, igual de hermoso y frío. Los ojos eran lo que más cambiaron, antes calipsos, esta vez eran azules arriba y celeste abajo.

Rika se miró así misma. Primero, sus manos: las garras ya no estaban y fueron reemplazadas por uñas. Sus colmillos ahora eran dientes normales, y sus orejas como las de cualquier humano.

Yohmei: -sonriendo- ¡ahora si estoy viendo a Asakura Rika!

Rika: ¿soy humana?

Kino: si, ahora eres una humana

Rika: -desaparece y aparece tras Kino- sigo teniendo poderes de un demonio

Yohmei: si, ¿por qué será?

Kino: porque solo hemos cambiado la apariencia, pero los poderes seguirán siendo los mismos

¿?: ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelita! ¿Dónde están? ¡Ya llegue!

La voz de un niño se escucho a lo lejos, para pronto entrar en el templo donde estaban todos. Era un niño un año mayor que Rika, y diferente a ella de pies a cabeza. Tenía, primero que nada, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aunque un rostro algo distraído, el cabello castaño ceniza hasta los hombros y en punta, con unos audífonos naranjos en la cabeza. Tenía los ojos negros y la piel más oscura, de un lindo tono. Usaba un traje de entrenamiento de color negro y naranjo con sandalias.

Yohmei: ¿terminaste tu entrenamiento, Yoh?

Yoh: claro que sí, abuelito U

Kino: mentira, le faltaron dos vueltas ¬¬

Yoh: ¡TOT! –mira a Rika- ¿emh?

Rika le devolvió la mirada al niño con la misma frialdad de siempre, y antes de que dijera algo (aunque no lo iba a hacer) Yohmei se adelanto y empujo a Yoh hasta Rika.

Yohmei: Yoh, ella es tu hermana menor, Asakura Rika. –mira a Rika- y este es Asakura Yoh, Rika

Yoh: OO

Rika: …

Yoh: ¡¡¡¡Que bien 0!!!!

Rika: …

Kino: ¿o.o? ¿Estas contento?

Yoh: ¡claro que sí! Siempre pensé que era hijo único, ¡ahora no tendré que estar solo!

El niño se apresuro y tomo de las manos a Rika, mientras le sonreía. Al tener contacto con el niño, Rika tuvo otro cambio de expresión en su rostro, ya que abrió la boca levemente por la sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún otro gesto. Esta dio unos pasos atrás, tratando de que este la soltara, pero Yoh siguió tomándola de las manos.

Yoh: ¡es un gusto conocerte, Rika-san!

Rika: no me gustan los sobrenombres, llámame Rika

Yoh: ¿de verdad? Entonces tu puedes llamarme Yoh -mira a su abuelo- pero abuelito, tengo una duda, ¿por qué no nos parecemos en nada?

Kino: porque son solo mitad hermanos

Yoh: ¿mitad… hermanos?

Yohmei: sí, ella es hija de tu madre, pero sus padres son distintos

Yoh: entonces, ¿quién es tu padre, Rika?

Yohmei y Kino miraron atentamente a la niña, quien miraba a Yoh. Se tomo su tiempo en responder, antes de decirle decididamente.

Rika: un demonio

Yoh: ¿un… demonio? –ríe un poco- ¿tan malo es? nnUU

Rika: no, es un demonio de verdad

Yoh: vaya… ¿te maltrataba mucho?

Kino: emh… Yoh, lo que tu hermana quiere decir, es que REALMENTE su padre ES un demonio

Yoh: no entiendo…

Rika: un demonio, tarado. Con orejas puntiagudas, garras filosas, colmillos y te asesina en menos de un segundo. ¿Entendiste?

Yoh: mm… no

Y luego de explicarle a Yoh y hacerle entender que su hermana era mitad demonio y mitad humana, tuvieron que explicarle de donde llegaban los bebés y porque el cielo era azul (sí, Yoh es raro ¬¬U).

Rika se quedo cuatro años en esa casa, con la familia Asakura. Ahí conoció a una chica llamada Kyouyama Anna, quien se autodenominaba como la esposa del Shaman King y se llevaron mal inmediatamente, y a una chica llamada Tamamura Tamao, quien siempre andaba llorando después de cada entrenamiento aunque era muy dulce.

A diferencia de Yoh, que entraba con su abuelo, cada noche, Diamond Reiko venía a buscar a Rika para entrenarla personalmente, en un riguroso y duro entrenamiento del cual ninguno de los Asakura sabía.

Cuando Rika cumplió los ocho años, anunció que se iría de allí. Hace poco, le habían comenzado a pasar extrañas cosas, como por ejemplo, cada vez que estaba cerca de Yoh sentía un calor fuerte en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido, o comenzaba a tener extrañas voces en su cabeza (no se daba cuenta que eran sus propios pensamientos), y eso nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Yoh: pero…

Rika: no llores

Yoh: es que…

Rika: te dije que dejes de llorar

Yoh: ¡TOT! –estalla en llanto-

Rika: ¡urusai, urusai, urusai! (urusai cállate)

Yoh: no quiero que te vayas, Rika T-T

Rika: me da igual lo que TÚ quieras, YO quiero irme

Yoh: pero… ¿volverás?

Rika: no lo creo –le da la espalda-

Yoh: Rika…

Rika: respóndeme algo

Yoh: ¿Qué cosa?

Rika: ¿por qué no quieres que me vaya?

Yoh: porque eres mi hermana

Rika: ¿solo por eso?

Yoh: porque te quiero

Rika: -volteándose hacía él- ¿que es eso?

Yoh: ¿eh?

Rika: ¿qué es te quiero?

Yoh: -sonriendo- supongo que es cuando quieres que una persona este siempre contigo

Rika: ¿quieres que yo este siempre contigo?

Yoh: sí

Rika: -se vuelve a dar la vuelta- entonces deja de quererme, porque no siempre estaré contigo

Yoh: ¿por qué?

Rika: -baja la mirada- eso es porque… -lo mira- te puedo prometer algo

Yoh: ¿Qué cosa?

Rika: te veré de nuevo en seis años

Yoh: ¿¡SIES AÑOS!?

Rika: lo que escuchaste

Yoh: ¿por qué en tanto tiempo?

Rika: tengo cosas que hacer. Te veo en seis años en Tokio, Yoh

Diciendo eso, Rika comenzó a caminar mientras sus espíritus le seguían flotando y se inclinaban ante Yoh.

**En Yokohama, luego de unos meses**

Reiko: bien, -le entrega un papel- esa será tu escuela

Se encontraban en una tienda de comida, sentadas en la última mesa que daba a la ventana. Reiko estaba vestida con un abrigo largo de color negro, usaba una bufanda roja y un gorro del mismo color, botas y guantes. Era la única vestida de esa manera, ya que estaban en una época de mucho calor. Al lado de Reiko, estaba una maleta.

Rika se encontraba mirando su plato de comida perdidamente, sin mover ni un músculo y sin intenciones de comer, a diferencia de la otra chica que comía alegremente.

Rika: -mirando el papel con indiferencia- "Escuela del Orfanato de Yokohama" –mira a la mujer- ¿porque demonios me pones en un orfanato?

Reiko: porque es gratis -

Rika: tacaña

Reiko: lo se nn Asegúrate de no llegar tarde e ir a hablar con el director, ¿entendido? –se pone de pie-

Rika: -sin mirarla- a donde vas

Reiko: voy a… amh… -se pone algo nerviosa y sonríe- Vendré por ti en un año. –Deja unos yenes en la mesa-

Rika: donde dormiré hoy

Reiko: arréglatelas sola, ¿si? –se da la vuelta, sonriéndole- cuídate y no te metas en líos, ¿eh? ¡¡Ja ne, Ri-chan!!

La niña no se despidió. Unos segundos después levanto la mirada, pero la mujer ya había desaparecido.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

Athena Ikimasu!! Ojala les haya gustado el segundo capitulo!! Al fin salio Yoh, ahora los abuelitos y pronto más personajes!!! Dejen reviews pliss!!!!


	3. El Hielo y el Fuego

**Capitulo 3:** Hielo y Fuego

Se despertó a las 7 de la mañana en punto, como le había dicho Reiko el día anterior. Se levantó del suelo y se vistió con algunas ropas que había robado de una tienda hace unos días. Luego se encamino a esa cosa que llamaban "escuela".

¿?: Asakura Rika-san¿verdad?

Rika miro de reojo a quien le hablaba. Era un anciano calvo, con algo de pelo blanco y encorvado. Bestia un traje de etiqueta color café claro, y en el pecho una placa que decía "Sr. Ishida, director". La niña asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar al frente.

Sr. Ishida: -caminando con Rika por los pasillos de la escuela- sí, sí. Diamond Reiko-san vino a hablar conmigo hace un par de días. Menciono su problema...

Ante la falta de palabras y expresión de Rika, el director hizo un gesto de extrañeza, como diciendo "¿qué carajo es esta niña ¬¬?".

Sr. Ishida: dijo que usted era... bueno, como decirlo... retrasada mentalmente, por eso...

Rika: -le sale una venita en la nuca- cuál es mi salón

Sr. Ishida¿eh? bueno, este... ese del fondo

Rika: itekimas

Sr. Ishida: este... si O.o

Pasaron los meses y Rika pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera del salón, ya que la castigaban por no prestar atención o dormir durante las clases. Paso un año, y Rika cumplió los 9, pero Reiko Diamond no volvió, algo que no la sorprendió mucho.

Freya: anosa... Rika-sama... Rika-sama, despierte por favor T-T

Satoru: -con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- es inútil, la castigaran de nuevo

Rika se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos encima de su pupitre. Todos en la clase la miraban, mientras sus espíritus flotaban a su lado.

Maestro: -dejando caer un pesado libro en la mesa de Rika- ¡¡Asakura-san!!

Rika: -abriendo los ojos inmediatamente- que quiere

Maestro: vaya, otra vez afuera. Esta tarde se quedara limpiando todo el salón. Ahora salga al pasillo

Rika se levanto con indiferencia, sin antes mirar con odio a su maestro, a quien sorprendió. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, otro niño se levanto. Era más alto que ella, delgado y aspecto varonil. Tenía el cabello castaño ceniza, despeinado en todos lados. De un lindo tono de piel, algo morena, que hacía resaltar sus ojos rojos, que parecían dos llamas de fuego.

Maestro¿quieres ir al baño, Kusanagi-san?

Kusanagi: no encuentro justo que la castiguen. Solo dormía

Maestro¿a no? Resulta que yo soy el profesor, Kusanagi-san. Tú también quedas castigado. Sal del salón

Kusanagi¿eh? Pero yo no...

Unos segundos después, Rika y el niño se encontraban fuera del salón con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared. Rika miraba por la ventana, con los ojos perdidos, ignorando completamente al niño que estaba a su lado, quien la miraba de reojo continuamente, tratando de romper el hielo.

Kusanagi: etto... t-te llamas Asakura Rika-san¿verdad?

Rika no respondió, se limito a mirarlo de reojo, haciendo que el castaño se pusiese nervioso.

Kusanagi: yo-yo me llamo Kusanagi Itsuki

Volvió a mirar al frente, sin intención de responder nuevamente.

Itsuki: Rika-san, yo... quiero saber si nosotros dos podríamos... esto... ser amigos

Rika: no

Itsuki: -baja la mirada- ah... es que...

Rika: porque

Itsuki: bueno, es que yo... también soy un shaman y...

Rika¿ah?

Itsuki consiguió captar la atención de Rika, haciendo que se volviera a mirarlo completamente. Ahora no estaban los dos solos, en el hombro del niño había un espíritu. Era un gato, un poco más grande tal vez, de color rojo y alas de murciélagos negras. Los ojos eran diabólicos y de un dorado brillante.

Itsuki: mi espíritu se llama Hi (fuego). Ya he visto a tus espíritus, son dos¿verdad?

Volvió a mostrarse indiferente, asintiendo con la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

Itsuki: -sonriendo- ¡lo sabía¡Desde que llegaste aquí!

Rika¿y?

Itsuki: etto... ¡nee! Quizás esto te guste

Lo miro de reojo. Itsuki tenía la palma de su mano extendida, y de ella salió una flama de color rojo fuego. La niña no se sorprendió, solo frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

Rika: fuego

Itsuki¡hai! Puedo manipular y crear el fuego¿te gusta? n.n

Rika: no

Esta vez, Rika levantó la palma de su mano, igual que Itsuki, y de ella salió una flama igual, pero de color púrpura. No era común en Rika dejar ver sus poderes, pero pensó que un niño de su edad era inofensivo, además, tuvo que aceptar que Itsuki había logrado llamar su atención.

Itsuki¡suggoi¿Hielo?

Rika: hai

Itsuki¿entonces podemos ser amigos?

Rika: no

Itsuki: -vuelve a mirar el suelo- ya veo... porque...

Rika: no necesito tal cosa. Además, no se que es eso

Itsuki¿quieres averiguarlo?

Rika: no

Itsuki: entiendo... gomen...

El shaman volvió a mirar el suelo, con tristeza. Cerró la palma de su mano, haciendo que la flama se apagara. Rika hizo lo mismo, luego de unos minutos, miro de reojo al niño.

Itsuki levanto la mirada, sorprendido, al sentir una fría mano en su mejilla. Rika se había puesto en frente de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

Rika: conocidos

Itsuki: -sonriendo feliz- ¡¡hai!! Después de todo, así se empieza nn

Rika: entonces lo primero que haremos será largarnos de aquí

Itsuki¿que?

Rika: -retira su mano de la mejilla del niño- no pienso quedarme en este lugar

Itsuki¿tienes a donde ir? –comienza a seguir a Rika, que caminaba a la salida-

Rika: no

Itsuki¿entonces? u.uUU

Rika: -lo mira con el ceño fruncido- ¡no me cuestiones!

Itsuki¡entiendo, entiendo! No te esponjes ¬¬U

Rika: idiota

Itsuki: -ya fuera de la escuela con Rika- fuego y hielo... nee nn

Rika¿eh?

Itsuki: hacemos una rara combinación¿verdad?

Rika: así parece –comienza a correr-

Itsuki: -la sigue corriendo- ¡oe, Rika-san¿Donde vas?

Rika: solo me largo de aquí. Pero dime Rika

Itsuki: -sonrojado- ah, bien. ¡Rika!

Rika: que

Itsuki: nada nn

Rika: que tonto eres

**Fin del capitulo 3**

* * *

Ohayo minasan!! Como stan ? Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo!! Ya sé, no salió ningún personaje de Shaman King en este xD Pero pronto aparecerán sorpresitas!! Dejen reviews pliiss!! ) 


	4. El Hielo y la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 4:** El Hielo y la Oscuridad

Satoru¡¡le dije que me deje en paz!!

Rika¡urusai!

Freya¿paso algo?

Satoru¡solo me esta evadiendo!

Rika¡te dije que te calles!

Freya: T-T

Rika había cumplido 11 años, y Diamond Reiko no había llegado, eso hacia que la niña sintiera una extraña sensación en su garganta cada vez que pensaba en ella. Se encontraba con sus dos espíritus en un cementerio, el cual había tomado como atajo para juntarse con Itsuki, que la esperaba en un parque.

Freya: -mirando a su alrededor, ignorando la discusión de Rika y Satoru- Rika-sama... no hay... fantasmas aquí

Satoru¿eh?

Rika: eso era lo que trataba de decir. A esta hora esta repleto de fantasmas

Satoru¿que cree que haya pasado?

Freya: -mirando como Rika se internaba en el cementerio- ¡Rika-sama! Itsuki-san la debe estar esperando

Rika: pues que siga esperando

Satoru: -comienza a seguirla, flotando- esto... Freya, no podemos avanzar

Freya¿eh? pero... ¡Rika-sama!

Rika: esperen aquí. Si avanzan, solo van a desaparecer

Satoru: estará bien

Freya: pero... T-T

Rika camino en dirección a la presencia que sentía. Mientras más se internaba, se hacía más fuerte. De pronto, escucho un sollozo, que la hizo detener. Siguió caminando, hasta que la encontró. Una niña de 12 años se encontraba arrodillada frente a dos tumbas, con su rostro cubierto por sus manos. Tenía el cabello negro azulado, hasta más abajo del pecho. La piel era sumamente blanca y llevaba un vestido negro. A su lado, había una especia de perro doberman, pero mucho más grande y diabólico, con un collar con puntas y ojos rojos. Cuando Rika se acerco a la niña, haciendo notar su presencia, el perro le gruño.

Rika: deja de llorar. Haces que los espíritus desaparezcan

La niña que estaba llorando la miro confundida, mostrando unos ojos violetas. Puso un brazo frente al perro, y este dejo de gruñir.

¿Quien... eres?

Rika se encogió de hombros, en signo de que no tenía intenciones de responder.

Rika: Y quien eres tú

¿?: Este... me llamo Alice McCoy. Eres un shaman¿cierto?

Rika: -se arrodilla a su lado- si¿porque¿Me detestas?

Alice¿eh? yo no... –mira las tumbas- porque...

Rika: era su destino

Alice: entiendo, lees las mentes¿verdad?

Rika: es obvio

La niña llamada Alice se seco las lágrimas, y miro el suelo con tristeza. Rika la seguía mirando, leyendo su mente.

Rika: es mejor

Alice¿que hayan muerto?

Rika: sí

Alice: parece que tenemos pensamientos diferentes –sonríe melancólicamente- Sí, mis padres fueron asesinados por un Shaman, aunque ellos eran simples doctores humanos

Rika¿crees que es injusto?

Alice: no. Dios sabe porque hace las cosas

Rika: que pensamiento más vago

Alice¿tú crees? –le sonríe- ¿me dices tu nombre?

Rika: no

Alice: eh... me gustaría leer las mentes

Rika se levanto para volver con sus espíritus, aunque Alice también se levanto, y la siguió. La niña albina prefirió no hablarle, pero cuando llego a donde estaban sus espíritus, se volvió hacía ella con el ceño fruncido.

Rika: que quieres

Alice: quiero estar contigo

Rika¿que?

Alice¿puedo ayudarte en algo? En lo que tú quieras

Rika: no. Déjame en paz

Satoru¿una shaman?

Freya: -mirando al espíritu de Alice- ¡¡kawaii!!

Rika: quédatelo entonces

Freya: no sea así TT

Satoru: -susurrándole a Rika- Rika-sama... no cree que le podría servir para...

Rika¿eh?

Satoru¡no me diga que no lo había pensado!

Rika¡urusai! –mira a Alice- de acuerdo. Puedes venir conmigo

Alice: -le sonríe- ¡me alegra!

Rika: me da igual

Alice: entonces te llamas Rika-san¿nee?

Rika: dime Rika

Alice¿segura?

Rika: no digo algo si no estoy segura

Alice: mi espíritu se llama Hosho

Rika: no te lo pregunte

Alice: le hablaba a tus espíritus n.nU

Rika¡urusai, urusai, urusai!

Alice¡hai!

Rika: que tonta eres

**Fin del capitulo 4**

* * *

Hola!! Aquí el cuarto capitulo!! Un personaje nuevo inventado P Ahora que el equipo de Rika esta listo, empieza Shaman King!!! Lean el quinto capitulo y ojala les guste ) ¡!! 


	5. Encuentro Predestinado

**Capitulo 5:** Encuentro predestinado

Itsuki: Rika... es hora –bosteza-

Rika: urusai…

Una chica de 14 años se encontraba acostada encima de un bufón viejo y descuidado. Era muy hermosa, de lindas y delicadas facciones. Su cabello era nevado y radiante, lo usaba corto hasta el cuello y disparejo, con dos mechones más largos que le llegaban hasta el pecho, y usaba un flequillo que le cubría la frente. Los ojos eran definitivamente lo más llamativo que tenía su rostro, eran brillantes, celestes abajo y azul arriba.

A su lado había un chico de su misma edad, aspecto varonil y con rostro masculinas, de cabello castaño rojizo y muy despeinado, corto hasta el cuello. Los ojos tenían un reflejo natural y, contrario a los de la chica, estos eran rojos como el fuego.

Al otro lado de la niña albina, una chica de 15 años dormía placidamente, de cabello negro violáceo hasta la cintura, un rostro pálido, muy femenino y dulce.

Estaban en una habitación sucia y descuidada, que tenía un solo baño. Esas eran las condiciones en las que estaban obligados a vivir, ya que Diamond Reiko nunca regreso por Rika.

Alice: -despertándose- ¿que hora es? –bosteza-

Itsuki: -levantándose- ¡¡tarde¡Ya quiero irme de esta ciudad!

Rika: urusai

Itsuki¡levántate de una vez! –la destapa- O///O

Rika estaba tan solo con un peto corto de color blanco y ropa interior, dejando ver su perfecto y blanco cuerpo.

Itsuki: -babeando- O////////////O

—— **Segundos después ****——**

Itsuki: -con un ojo morado- ¡¡no era mi intención////

Rika¡urusai! –mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido- Pervertido

Itsuki¿¡que!?

Alice: etto... n.nUU

La albina se puso de pie y, con una sola mano, hizo que el chico que estaba ahí saliera volando de la casa.

Itsuki: -poniéndose de pie- ¡¡oye!!

Rika: quiero vestirme, y no lo haré si hay un depravado mirando

Alice: Itsuki ¿estas bien?

Itsuki: -sacudiéndose el polvo- si, creo que ya me acostumbre ¬¬

Alice sonrió tiernamente y cerró las cortinas, luego se puso de pie y comenzó a sacarse la yutaka que llevaba puesta. Rika la imito en silencio.

Alice¿no crees que eres muy dura con él?

Rika no contestó, se limito a encogerse de hombros, a lo que Alice volvió a sonreír de manera dulce.

Alice: tuviste una mala noche¿cierto?

Rika: algo así

Alice¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Rika: si, cállate

Alice: ah… bien… -se queda mirando a Rika- etto…

Rika¿ahora qué?

Alice: Rika, te estas poniendo mal eso n.nU

Rika miro su propia acción. Estaba tratando de poner una chaqueta en sus piernas, y al notarlo, saco la chaqueta rápidamente para luego ponerse unos jeans.

Rika: no me siento bien

Alice: quieres que…

Rika: no, quizás eso lo empeore

Luego de que ambas se vistieran, Itsuki ya había estado vestido.

Rika: olvida lo que viste y vamonos de aquí

Itsuki: lo sé, lo sé ¬///¬ -mirando de reojo a Alice- ¿a cuanto queda Tokio?

Alice: si nos vamos corriendo llegaríamos solo en dos días

Itsuki¿¡tanto!?

Rika: no te quejes. No tenemos dinero para irnos en otra cosa

Alice: -suspirando- no hay opción

Itsuki¡que molesto! Bueno¿que tal si vamos a conseguir el desayuno?

Alice¿conseguir...¡Matte, Itsuki¡No lo puedes robar de nuevo!

Rika¿que quieres decir con eso? Cállate y vamos a conseguirlo de una vez

Alice: -viendo como Rika e Itsuki discutían sobre que lugar iban a asaltar- porque tienen que robar T-T

Rika e Itsuki: supervivencia ¬¬

Luego de robar su desayuno y hacer que la policía, el panadero, el carnicero, el frutero, el verdulero, el heladero y una señora que vendía algodones de azúcar con un 50 de descuento los persiguieran, pudieron salir de la ciudad de Yokohama, con destino a Tokio.

**...Ya en Tokio...**

Alice¿vas a algún lado, Rika?

Rika: solo a dar unas vueltas. No me tardo

Itsuki¿quieres que te acompañe?

Rika: no

Itsuki: oh, claro –sarcástico- Ve tú y diviértete mientras nosotros dos ordenamos este basurero

Los tres chicos se encontraban en una casa abandonada, que era, literalmente, un basurero.

Alice: a mi no me molesta nn

Itsuki: -con dos venitas en la nuca- ¡¡a ti nada te molesta!! Ò.ó

Rika: ja ne

Alice: buena suerte. Espero que lo encuentres nn

Rika se detuvo, aunque no la miro. Luego siguió caminando. Después de todo, les había contado acerca de su hermano mayor Yoh, de sus abuelos, de Reiko... y el hecho que ella no era una humana. Nunca mencionaba que eran sus amigos, sin embargo, sabía que lo eran.

Rika: -apunto de caer al tropezar con algo- ¡con un demonio¡¡Fíjate por donde vas, enano!! –patea a dichoso enano xD-

Un niño de 14 años se encontraba en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza. "Diablos, es realmente un enano" pensó Rika al ver su estatura. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos negros, y una desproporcionada cabeza en comparación a su cuerpo.

¿¡Ri-Rika!?

La chica miro a quien estaba al lado del enano. Un chico de 15 años estaba sorprendido mirándola directamente. Tenía el cabello castaño marrón, hasta los hombros y puntiagudo, con dos mechones largos a cada lado de la frente, dejando esta descubierta. Tenía ojos negros oscuros, con los parpados caídos, y la tez de color mate. Vestía un pantalón verde y una camisa abierta color crema, y sandalias rojas. Llevaba un collar con tres garras y unos audífonos naranjos...

Rika: omae… ¿Yoh?

Yoh¡lo sabia¡¡Eres tú!!

La expresión del chico cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se apresuraba a abrazar a su hermana menor. Rika se sintió incomoda, aunque sintió un calor en su pecho... algo que la hizo sentir bien.

Manta (acortando presentación ¬¬)¿conoces a esta niña tan mal educada?

Yoh: -separándose de Rika- si, claro. Es mi hermana menor, Asakura Rika

Amidamaru y Manta: (como cuando Anna dice que es prometida de Yoh)¿¿¡¡su hermana!!??

Rika: -mirando a Amidamaru- veo que conseguiste un espíritu

Yoh: -asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo- ¡hai¡Su nombre es Amidamaru!

Rika: ya veo –caminando con Yoh- ¿Yohmei y Kino?

Yoh: ellos están bien. ¡El abuelo me recordó que me encontraría contigo aquí! Tenía razón

Rika: sí, así parece. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

Yoh: no, no tanto. Estoy viviendo en la Colina Fumbari

Rika: este... –se detiene- no es que me importe mucho, pero... –señala a Manta, quien los seguía- ¿porque este enano con problemas de proporciones nos esta siguiendo?

Manta: o.o

Yoh¡es mi amigo Oyamada Manta! Es inofensivo n.n

Manta: no me trates como un perro ¬¬

Rika: eso puedo verlo. No es un shaman

Yoh: es un médium

Rika: que bien. Dile que se vaya

Manta: que mal educada ¬¬

Yoh: no puedo hacer eso, Rika. Es mi amigo n.nU

Rika¿tu amigo? –mira con desprecio a Manta- ¿esta cosa?

Manta: _**que niña tan odiosa ¬¬**_

Rika: leí eso, tarado ¬¬

Mente¿¡que!?

Yoh: te dije que no leyeras las mentes, es desagradable nn

Rika: te dije que no me dijeras lo que tengo que hacer, es desagradable

Yoh: dime, Rika¿tu hace cuanto llegaste?

Rika: hoy

Yoh¿en serio? Y debo suponer que llegaste a pie nn ¿Donde te vas a quedar?

Rika: estoy con dos amigos

Yoh: -sorprendido- ¿tienes amigos? O.o

Rika: -fríamente- cual es el problema

Yoh¡¡ninguno!! Solo me sorprendiste nnUU ¿¿Te quieres quedar viviendo conmigo?? 0

Rika: no, me volvería loca

Yoh¡¡por favor!!

Rika: no

Manta¿seguro que es tu hermana? ¬¬

Rika¡urusai!

Manta: ..

Yoh: por favor T-T

Rika¡esta bien, esta bien! –con fastidio- ya no molestes. Me quedare contigo

Yoh¡¡que bien!!

Rika: yupi –indiferente-

Yoh¿y que pasara con tus amigos?

Rika: los iré a llamar. No me tardo

Yoh: te esperare en mi casa¿te parece?

Rika: si, como quieras. Adiós, enano

Manta¡me llamo Manta!

Rika: idiota

Manta: -mirando como Rika se alejaba- ¿no es adoptada?

Yoh¿eh? Eso es cruel, Manta-kun. Aunque solo somos medios hermanos

Manta: eso explica porque no se parecen absolutamente en nada

Cuando Rika regreso, estaba algo molesta, ya que tuvo una discusión con Itsuki por teléfono. Alice había aceptado sin problema que Rika viviera con su hermano, en cambio el chico le exigía que volviera con ellos.

Yoh: -comiendo en la mesa, junto con Rika- ¿porque estas molesta?

Rika: urusai. No estoy molesta

Yoh: si lo estas

Rika¡urusai, urusai, urusai!

Yoh: veo que no se te despega esa palabra nn

Rika: y a ti no se te despega esa odiosa sonrisa

Yoh: no –risa típica-

Rika: que odioso eres

Yoh: duerme esta noche conmigo¿si n.n?

Rika¿que?

Yoh: cuando éramos niños solíamos dormir juntos o.o ¿no me digas que te apena?

Rika¿porque? Olvídalo

Yoh¡por favor!

Rika¡urusai, urusai, urusai!

Esa noche, Rika e Yoh durmieron juntos, aunque la chica le daba la espalda sin poder conciliar el sueño, relajándose con la suave respiración de su hermano mayor.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 5**

Wuiii!! Ola! Finalmente aparecío Yoh de grande xD y Manta por supuesto xD jaja espero les haya gustado el quinto capitulo, ahora veran quien aparece en el proximo capitulo!!!


	6. El Otro Shaman

**Notas de la autora:** los pensamientos estan en "..." y en negrita y cursiva

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** El Otro Shaman 

Yoh: nee, Rika¿porque no comes?

Rika¿eh?

Habían pasado tres días desde que Rika llego a Tokio. Se encontraban en la Pensión de Asakura almorzando junto con Manta y los tres espíritus: Freya, Satoru y Amidamaru.

Rika: -comienza a comer- estoy comiendo

Yoh: -mirando a Manta- ¿y dices que ese niño corto en dos al camión?

Manta¡sí, fue algo sorprendente! Y su espíritu se veía más grande que Amidamaru

Amidamaru: -de brazos cruzados- pues me encantaría conocer a ese espíritu y luchar contra él

Yoh: sí, a mi también me dan muchas ganas de conocer a otro shaman nn

Rika: **"**_**otro shaman... si hizo eso, entonces sus intenciones no son buenas,**_-mira de reojo a Yoh-_**tengo que protegerlo como sea...**_**"**

Yoh¿y que edad tenía ese niño, Manta-kun?

Manta: se veía de unos... bueno, no sé, creo que la edad de Rika-san

Rika: dime Rika

Manta¿segura o.o?

Rika: -lo mira con odio- ¬¬

Manta¡de acuerdo!

Yoh: jijiji

Manta¿te hace gracia que viva intimidándome?

Yoh: claro que no nn Bueno¿porque no salimos? Tengo ganas de encontrarme con ese shaman

Amidamaru¡si! Yo también, Yoh-dono 0

Rika: -frunciendo el ceño- **"**_**que imprudente es**_**"**

Yoh: -levantándose junto con Manta- ¿no vienes, Rika?

Rika: no, no me interesa

Yoh: ya veo¿irás con tus amigos?

Rika: no

Yoh: ah, esta bien. ¡Ja ne, Rika!

Manta: nos vemos... -sonríe tímidamente-

Ella lo miro con odio y el enanito salió corriendo tras Yoh. Rika suspiro y se levanto.

Rika: Satoru

Satoru: -apareciendo al lado de Rika- ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¬¬

Rika: ve con Yoh. Pero no quiero que te vea¿entendiste?

Satoru: -con su dedo índice dentro de la oreja xD- sí, claro. Entiendo –desaparece-

Freya¿porque no va usted misma, Rika-sama?

Rika: no te importa

Freya: que mala es T-T

**-----------**D**onde Yoh, Manta, Amidamaru y un oculto Satoru detrás de un árbol-----------**

Satoru: ¬¬

Los chicos se detuvieron en un semáforo mientras los autos pasaban, hasta que Manta dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Yoh¿quieres ir al baño?

Manta: -señalando al frente de ellos- ¡él es, Yoh-kun!

Yoh¿quien? –mira donde señala su amigo- ¿ese niño?

Un chico de 14 años estaba al otro lado de la calle, mirándolos con frialdad y una sonrisa malévola. El cabello era azul marino (con reflejos violeta oscuro), peinado en forma extraña ya que estaba levantado hacía arriba, como un cono de papas fritas. Mechones largos de cabellos caían encima de su rostro, algo que le sentaba muy bien a sus facciones bien marcadas y atractivas, más delicadas que las de otros chicos. Lo más llamativo de su rostro era, sin duda, los hermosos y penetrantes ojos dorados brillantes. Las cejas las llevaba fruncidas, algo que le daba un semblante serio.

Usaba un uniforme, con pantalones cortos negros y zapatos, camisa blanca y corbata verde. Cuando el semáforo cambio a verde, Yoh cruzo alegremente al igual que su espíritu, en cambio Manta iba detrás de su amigo shaman, asustado.

Yoh: -frente al chico- hola nn –lo saluda con una mano-

Ren: -mirando a Amidamaru- veo que tienes una buena herramienta

Yoh: -serio, mirando de reojo a su espíritu- si te refieres a Amidamaru... retráctate, él es mi amigo

Ren¿que es tu amigo? –comienza a reír molestamente- ¿escuchaste lo que dijo, Bason?

Un espíritu con armadura y capa apareció al lado de Ren, era tan frío y serio como su shaman.

Yoh: no veo la gracia al asunto

Ren: -dejando de reírse- los espíritus no son más herramientas para aumentar nuestros poderes. Te estaré esperando, Asakura Yoh

El chico siguió su camino mientras recitaba "Cuando la Luna desaparezca, aquella figura se ocultara y por un momento la oscuridad caerá sobre la ciudad". Yoh se volvió a mirarlo, con seriedad.

Manta¿a que se refiere, Yoh-kun¿Te estará esperando?

Yoh: al lugar donde se pueden ver las estrellas

Satoru¡debo contárselo! –desaparece-

**----------Donde Rika----------**

La chica se encontraba en las aguas termales con una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo y dentro del agua. Algunos mechones de cabellos mojados estaban pegados en sus mejillas, tenía los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el vapor del agua. En su cuerpo increíblemente blanco y delicado sobresalían muchos cortes y heridas.

Satoru¡¡¡¡¡Rika-sama!!!!!

Rika: -abre los ojos- idiota, no grites de esa manera

Freya¿pasa algo?

Satoru: ese shaman apareció ante ellos, y reto a Yoh-sama a una batalla

Rika: –se pone de pie- no están luchando ahora

Satoru: no, lucharan en el cementerio

Rika¿porque diablos tienen que hacerlo en un cementerio? –comienza a vestirse-

Satoru: pero será en la noche...

Rika: eso ya lo se

La niña se puso un extraño traje de color azul y negro. Era un pantalón ajustado de color azul marino, una remera ajustada sin mangas de color negro y una chaqueta también ajustada con cierre, azul marino con detalles negros. Se puso un cinturón dorado y unas zapatillas del mismo color, de un extraño material, y unos guantes iguales a las botas.

Freya¿piensa pelear?

Rika: claro que no, el poder de ese shaman es inferior al mío

Satoru¿entonces porque se puso los guantes?

Rika: precaución

Cuando salió de los baños, Yoh y Manta estaban ahí, cenando. No dijo nada, aunque su hermano miro de reojo los guantes que traía Rika.

Yoh: no necesito que me ayudes n.n

Rika: no pensaba hacerlo

Yoh¿iras conmigo?

Rika: si

Cuando se hizo de noche, Yoh se puso de pie, con algo de seriedad y salió de la casa, con Manta y Rika siguiéndolo. Antes de que salieran, Rika se puso enfrente de Manta.

Rika¿que crees que haces?

Manta¿eh?

Rika: tu no iras

Manta¿porque no?

Rika: es muy peligro para un humano

Yoh: esta bien, Rika. Tú te quedarás con él

Rika¡te dije que no me dieras orden¡Y me niego a cuidar el desproporcionado trasero de este niño!

Manta¡más cuidado cuando hablas de mi trasero! ¬¬

Yoh: esta bien, vamos todos

Rika: -caminando al lado de Yoh- si sigues involucrando a este enano en un mundo que no le corresponde pronto se vera en dificultades

Yoh: y estaré yo para ayudarlo n.n

Rika: tomas las cosas muy a la ligera

Cuando llegaron al cementerio, se encontraba la banda de Ryu y este mismo ahí, y también Tao Ren. El shaman estaba a punto de cortar a Ryu, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Yoh detuvo la lanza.

Yoh: eres bastante agresivo

Ren: que bien, ya llegaste –sonríe fríamente-

Yoh: -mirando a Ryu- ¿quieres largarte de aquí?

Ryu: -asiente con la cabeza temblorosamente-

Ryu corrió a esconderse donde estaba su banda, Rika y Manta.

Manta¿estará... bien?

Rika no respondió. Estaba de brazos cruzados mirando de arriba hacía abajo a Ren.

Rika: **"**_**solo es un shaman ordinario**_**"**

Yoh tomo la espada de madera que estaba en la motocicleta de Ryu, y ambos shamanes hicieron la fusión de almas. Comenzaron a pelear, dejando a Ryu y Manta sorprendidos al ver los poderes de un shaman.

Rika: **"**_**que pelea más aburrida…"**_

Ren se encontraba ganando la pelea y ataco a Yoh, quien pudo rechazar el ataque contraatacando. Pero luego Ren se impulsó con fuerza y derribo a Yoh.

Yoh: tú no eres shaman, eres el diablo

Ren: te mandare al infierno con tu querido amigo –ríe maliciosamente- _Chuu Ka Zanmai!_

Yoh trato de contraatacarlo nuevamente, pero no pudo y fue herido, cayendo al suelo inconciente. Rika se descruzo los brazos lentamente, mientras su frío semblante comenzaba a tornarse confuso.

Rika¡Yoh!

Manta¡¡Yoh-kun!! –mirando como Rika corría hacía Yoh- **"**_**¿se preocupo por el o.o?**_**"**

Cuando la chica llegó, hizo que Ren detuviera su ataque. Lentamente se arrodillo a su lado y le tomo la cabeza. Corrió algunos mechones de cabellos de su rostro antes de poder hablar.

Rika¿Yoh...?

Yoh: -abriendo los ojos- te decepciono¿verdad? Jijiji –ríe-

Rika: urusai…

Manta: -mirando a Ryu y su banda- ¡por favor¡¡Ayuden a mi amigo Yoh-kun!!

Ryu: ya escucharon¡¡a sus motocicletas!!

Ren: -mirando a Rika- **"**_**¿una shaman?**_**"** ¿quien demonios eres tu?

Rika no lo miro, ignorando completamente la pregunta del chico. Ryu subió a Yoh en su motocicleta y Manta se subió en otra con un amigo de Ryu y se fueron. Ren se dispuso a seguirlos, pero Rika se puso de pie y extendió un brazo frente al chico, haciendo que se detuviera.

Ren: -ignorando a la chica- ¡no dejare que se vayan!

Rika lo miro con frialdad y lo golpeo en la cara con su puño, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo a unos metros de ella.

Rika: **"**_**¿quien demonios se cree para ignorarme?**_**"**

Ren: -poniéndose de pie, sobándose la cara- ¡quien demonios eres tu!

Rika: él es mi hermano

Ren¿her...mano?

Rika levantó su brazo apareció Freya, quien se trasformo en una espada fina de cristal.

Rika: Satoru, fusión de almas

Se fusiono con su otro espíritu y fue rodeada por un aura de color blanco. Ren volvió a fusionarse con su espíritu, apuntando con su lanza a Rika

Ren: no me importa si eres su hermana o no¡pero las pagaras por haberme golpeado!

Rika y Ren comenzaron a pelear de una manera diferente a la de Yoh y Ren, ya que esta vez, Ren peleaba realmente con odio. La chica se protegió de un ataque con su espada de la lanza de Ren, pero este hizo tanta fuerza con su arma que la espada de Rika salió volando.

Ren: -sonriendo con el ceño fruncido a unos centímetros de ella- ¡no eres más que una niña!

Rika¿niña?

Ren ataco a Rika, quien se protegió el rostro con sus brazos, aunque fue derribada, cayendo al suelo sentada. Su ropa se hizo pedazos con cortes, mientras sangraba.

Ren: -ríe- eres solo una habladora

Rika: -retirando los brazos de su rostro- ¿Feliz por derribar a tu oponente? Eso solo demuestra el bajo nivel que tienes

Ren¿que dijiste?

Rika se puso de pie y con una sola mano, que la extendió apuntando a Ren, el chico fue lanzado hasta dar a un árbol y caer inconciente.

La chica miro un momento con desprecio al desmayado Ren, luego se dirigió hacía su espada, la tomo y desapareció.

**Fin del capitulo 6**

* * *

Athena Ikimasu!! Aquí el sexto capitulo!! Al fin apareció mi querido Ren Tao - jeje espero les haya gustado!! Ya saben lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, pero con Rika nada es lo que parece xDD 


End file.
